Samantha Arias
Samantha Arias is a former Kryptonian Worldkiller known as Reign, who was sent to Earth prior to Krypton's destruction. She would not learn of her true nature until she was an adult. After separating herself from Reign, she would kill her using black kryptonite. She is the current CFO of LexCorp & the mother of Ruby Arias. Background 1975 - 1986 Reign was created by the Children of Juru to be the leader of the Worldkillers, a group of genetically engineered Kryptonian whose goal was to cleanse the Earth of sin & turn it into the New Krypton. When Krypton exploded on May 16, the Children of Juru placed Reign in an space pod to Earth. After around 11 years in stasis, Reign's pod reached Earth & landed outside of National City in California. 1986 - 2014 Reign was then discovered by Patricia Arias, who named her Samantha Arias & began to raise her as her own daughter. As Patricia was the first thing she knew, Sam believed she was normal human & didn't know of her mission. Her childhood was filled with love as she was very close with her mother. She was exceptionally bright & athletic, winning various awards for her academics & skills. She was also pretty popular, becoming part of a clique with students Alex Danvers & Vicki Donahue. Sam says she always felt different from other kids though, feeling as though she was supposed to be something else. But she always pushed the though aside believing the reason she felt that was because she was adopted. However, her dark side began to manifest as Sam began drawing the Children of Juru's sigil on whatever she could get her hands on. Her mother chalked it up to her being creative but soon she began drawing a larger version of the sigil on the wall of her bedroom. Her mother punished her for her behavior & Sam manifested her mother's feelings as she didn't want Sam around anymore. After that, Sam & her mom were never as close as they used to be. Their strained relationship led to Sam becoming somewhat of a rebel that led to her getting pregnant in the summer of 2002. After telling her mother that she was going to keep the baby, Patricia kicked her out of the house. Though the Danvers offered to take her in, Sam decided to hitch rides to wherever until she eventually ended up in Metropolis in September of 2002. After giving birth to her daughter Ruby the next year, Sam began working job after job to provide for her daughter as she was raising her on her own. In May 2005, Samantha ended up getting a job at LexCorp in the finance department. After working her way up, she eventually became the Associate Vice President of Finance by the time she was 25. Through her job, she became good friends with Lutessa Luthor who was currently the CFO of the company alongside her brother as CEO. The girls frequently worked on projects together & would attend happy hour after. '2014 - Present' In March of 2014, there was an assassination on Lex Luthor while they were holding a press conference. In the aftermath, Lex had all employees return to their homes & return to their families. Sam then went to go pick up her daughter early from school & when they got home, Ruby notice a hole in her mother's shirt. Sam dismissed it at the moment but when she went to the bathroom to check, she was surprised to realize she had been hit by a stray bullet. However, Sam had no wounds & the bullet had been flattened upon making contact with her body. Sam soon realized that not much could cause her pain such as sticking her in hand in boiling water & slicing her finger with a knife. Realizing she needed answers, she sent Ruby to a sleepover for the long weekend then caught a flight to National City. After touching down, she went to her mother's house after not being in contact with her for the past 12 years. Patricia tried to make conversation but Sam stated that she just wanted answers as she shouldn't act like she cares now. She asked if she ever had any injuries as a child & Patricia said no. She then asked about her birth parents but her mother refused to answer. Getting angry, Sam punched the wall, leaving a hole. Patricia, realizing something serious was going on, decided to tell Sam the real story about her adoption. Sam was in fact an alien from another planet. Patricia then took her to the shed to show her the space pod she came in & upon touching it, a crystal appeared from the pod. The next day, Sam followed the crystal all the way to the middle of the desert. Once she reached a certain spot, a huge crystalline rock emerged & Sam entered the structure. Once inside, a hologram appeared & explained that she was from the now dead planet of Krypton. Sam believes that she could be a superhero like the others but instead the hologram stated that she was a worldkiller, sent to burn the Earth to the ground. Disgusted, Sam left the place & returned to Metropolis. Sam began to have blackouts, not remembering much but constantly heard in the media of a new villain making their mark in Metropolis. After weeks of trying to keep everything together, she tells Lutessa hoping that she can somehow help her. They decide to bring their good friend Kara in on this as well. They had Sam get some elite blood work done & after noticing some abnormalities, Lutessa took her to one of LexCorp's classified laboratories to place her in a medically induced coma so they could run more tests. They recruited Sam's close friend Alex Danvers to come & run an MRI on her. During her coma, they found out that Sam had an alter personality, Reign. Alex & Tess were sure that Reign was also the new super villain in Metropolis. Sam denied such things & tried to leave. Instead, Tess purposely tried to upset Sam by saying that she wasn’t a good mother which led to Reign emerging. Tess then gave her a dose of kryptonite to calm her nerves then showed Sam the footage of Reign to convince her that she was telling the truth. Now living in the fact that she was basically a murderer, she had Ruby go stay with her friend for the time being & said that she was extremely sick & highly contagious. As Alex & Tess continued their research on Reign, Sam was constantly sent to the Dark Valley, where she would meet Reign. Reign constantly threatened Sam & her daughter, swearing that she would burn Earth to the ground. Just as Reign began to choke Sam into losing consciousness, Sam suddenly awakened to see Reign in the room with her & Tess. The two began to battle with Sam realizing she still possessed her Kryptonian powers. With control over her powers & her willpower to win, Sam was able to defeat Reign using the Black Kryptonite. At Reign’s demise, Sam also lost her powers. And with no powers, she wanted nothing more than a normal life. She was soon promoted to CFO of LexCorp & became the coach for Ruby's soccer team. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology (Formerly): Sam's physiology was altered due to genetic experiments & dark magic from the Children of Juru. Normally, Sam's capacities are no greater than a normal human but once charged the yellow sun, she is able to perform a variety of powers. Her powers are also greater than a normal Kryptonian due to her dark magic enhancements. Since Sam's separation from Reign, she no longer possesses any of her Kryptonian powers, abilities or weaknesses.'' ** ''Solar Energy Absorption ** Heat Vision ** Enhanced Senses *** Superhuman Hearing *** Enhanced Vision **** Telescopic Vision **** X-Ray Vision **** Microscopic Vision ** Flight ** Invulnerability ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Stamina ** Super Breath * Telepathy immunity * High Level Intellect * Business Management * Bilingualism: She can fluently speak English & Kryptonian. * Hand to Hand Combat Weaknesses * Telepathy * Kryptonite (Formerly) * Magic (Formerly) * Solar Energy Dependency (Formerly) Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Sam's pregnancy delayed the manifestation of Reign. * During the early years after Ruby's birth, they stayed at shelters for homeless mothers. * Sam attended online college while working & eventually got her Master's. * Her exact race still remains a mystery. She was genetically engineered on Krypton by technology & dark magic. However, she now has none of her Kryptonian powers since her split from Reign, making her physiology the same to a regular human. * Reign used Samantha as her host but was dormant for years. She continued to sporadically take control until they were split into two entities. * When Reign would manifest, Samantha's eyes would turn red. * Tess used Black Kryptonite to separate Sam & Reign. * Reign's fight with Supergirl resulted in the death of Rip Hunter's wife & son. * After Sam left National City, her & Alex stayed in touch. Alex was also the one who performed an MRI on her when studying her blackouts & helped her when treating her failing health following her separation from Reign. Notes * The character is more based off Reign from the Arrowverse than the comics. * Her relationship with Kara & Lutessa is a nod to the Arrowverse. * Her address is a nod to Reign's first comic appearance, Supergirl ''Vol 6 #5' '''(March, 2012) & one of her creators, Mike Johnson. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens Category:LexCorp Category:Super Squad